


夢見る人よ

by Mayerling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayerling/pseuds/Mayerling
Summary: “就像你说的那么做吧，把你的——我们的欲望，都填满吧！”
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao





	夢見る人よ

**Author's Note:**

> 写作无差但本次被插入方是古利德，即兴发挥的一篇pwp。  
> 是古利德存活的if线。

古利德最近对新国的某位皇子很不满。

之前在亚美斯多利斯的那段日子里，他们一直都是“贴身”行动的，完全没有个人时间可言，等现在分离出来后，古利德反而还有点想念那个小鬼在他的精神里时不时的说话声。自从回到新国之后，姚麟的日常几乎都贡献给了继承权的争夺，古利德能做的也就只有作为“来自亚美斯多利斯的助手”、戴着同兰芳如出一辙的面具站在姚麟旁边，百无聊赖地看着皇子处理事务。更让古利德不满的是，姚麟总会不定时把自己关进房门呆上几个钟头，把其他人、包括古利德和兰芳在内都拒之门外，就连兰芳也不清楚自家少主在里面是要做些什么。

“少主只是太累了，他需要一些自己的时间。”

兰芳是这么说的，但这丝毫没有减轻古利德的不满，在他看来，姚麟的个人时间理应也全部归他所有。更何况兰芳所奉行的一切往往使她更偏向于姚麟的一侧，即使是嘴上说些什么个人时间，出于对姚麟安危的考虑，恐怕她做出的回避也只是表面功夫。古利德是这么认为的，不过就算事实与否，那也是兰芳的事情，不是他的。

因此在又一次姚麟散去了仆人，准备关上房门时，一条手臂直直横插了进来。

“……喂！”

即使姚麟迅速反应过来收敛住了力度，那条手臂还是没能幸免被夹了个正着，万幸的是没受什么伤，连痕迹都只是留下了浅淡的一道。手臂的主人借此推开门钻了进来，甩着手没好气地抱怨着：

“这么着急做什么啊，小鬼。”

“明明是你的问题吧，突然就拦在这里。你现在的身体可没办法碳化了啊，古利德。”

“嘁，用不着你来提醒我。”

“哎呀，我也是为了防止刚有了新身体就弄骨折的事情发生第二次嘛！”

古利德砸了咂嘴，抬脚带上房门，又把脸上的面具摘了下来，露出那张与新国第十二位皇子没有分毫差别的面容，只有眼瞳泛着不属于新国人的红色，仿佛是那些传说中妖异一般的存在。似乎是不想再提之前的丢脸事，古利德毫不客气地在姚麟房间的椅子上一屁股坐下去，翘着腿对人扬了扬下巴，那张脸上泛起了不耐烦的神情。

“行了，废话少说，我可不是来这里听你提乱七八糟的事。”

“那你是来……？”

笑眯眯的皇子敛去了些笑意，看向这位不速之客。

“来看你打算做什么，小鬼。”

“啊？”

姚麟明显愣了愣。

“怎么了，本大爷可不记得有允许你有什么隐瞒我的事情啊？”

“但这也太——”

“不就是告诉我你打算做什么？算了，不说也罢，你直接做就是了！”

古利德挥挥手，自认为自己已经足够仁慈，完全忽视了面前姚麟微微睁开的眼睛里所露出来的复杂情绪。

“……你确定要知道吗，古利德？”

“别婆婆妈妈的，小鬼。”

姚麟叹了口气，对古利德的执着劲毫不意外。

“好吧，也许让你知道了也不是一件坏事……”

他顿了顿，又笑眯了眼睛。

“……喂，你在做什么？”

尽管古利德一向对姚麟那种“一看就没安好心”的招牌笑容不以为然，但他仍然从对方不疾不徐的动作中察觉到了一丝不妙。而姚麟已经解去了上身的衣物，正逼近了古利德。

“你小子——”

余下的话被人堵在了喉咙里，空有人类躯体在手毫无人造人能力的古利德只能眼睁睁看着自己的抗拒被姚麟轻松化解，湿滑的舌头钻了进来，完全没有接吻经验的人造人被迫与面前的人类唇舌交缠，也因此无法得知这个吻同样青涩。不过很快，这强欲的化身开始反客为主，同自己居然在和一个男人接吻这点交换了考虑的优先权。

那双手趁着他思绪几乎死死围绕在了接吻上，轻柔且飞快地脱下了他身上的衣物，现在他们上身都是赤裸着的，并且贴在一起。姚麟自然而然地将手臂拥在对方身侧，古利德的身体还是崭新的，皮肤光洁得宛如不知世间险恶的贵公子，明明那幅皮肉浑身上下都来自于姚麟，可姚麟却觉得触碰到的感觉对他而言是陌生的，他记得自己身上的每一道疤痕，那些地方摸起来起伏不平，像是在警醒他，千万不可忘记自己的欲望。他无需用人类的恶来代表自己，却也清楚自己的欲望之强，否则那时也不会铤而走险，接受了贤者之石里那极其危险的力量。

他同古利德，早已不是一开始想要吞食对方获取身体或者力量的关系，但在某些时候，他们仍然会想要这么做，只是基于自己的欲望。

眼下的情景或许也可以归咎于此，无论是姚麟的主动，亦或是古利德的默许。

“所以你关起门来就是在做这个？脱掉衣服亲吻空气？”

他们终于结束了这个吻，古利德呼出一口热气，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，目不转睛地盯着姚麟的背影。姚麟正在柜子前蹲下来，翻找着什么，而等他转过身来时，古利德终于知晓了这一切的真相。他不禁为这真相挑了挑眉毛，只差吹出声口哨来表示他的惊讶之情。

“不是吧小鬼……你平时都在做什么啊？”

被姚麟托在掌心中的赫然是件被雕琢成了人类器官的玉器，古利德对这种新国特有的矿物不甚了解，否则就会知道只有经过主人常年的把玩，才会呈现出那种温润的外表。不过他至少能从外形知猜测出它的用途，却没有表现出像刚被亲吻时的拒绝情绪，反而饶有兴致地看着姚麟带着那玩意儿返了回来。

“如你所见啦，哈哈，偶尔缓解一下压力而已。”

另一边的当事人更是显得云淡风轻，仿佛已经断定古利德不会因此和他大打出手然后破门而出。而古利德也正如他所猜想的那般，丝毫没有恼羞成怒的意思，甚至主动分开了些腿，像是在大方地赏赐给他的部下某些奇珍异宝。

“可以，本大爷允许了——来吧，小鬼，填满你的欲望吧！”

而他现在唯一的部下、他的灵魂之友，则拱了拱手，似乎真的是饱含谢意一般，在古利德面前蹲了下去，连带着褪去他身上仅存的那些衣物。

“是我们的欲望才对，古利德。”

古利德浑身赤裸的靠在那儿，完全不介意面前站着的人一眨不眨地盯着他看。他向来不觉得欲望需要分什么好坏，因此连姚麟此刻表露出来的意图也没有什么诧异，接受与否全凭他本人心情，从现在这副模样来看，古利德似乎心情不错。人造人的心思真是难以捉摸，即使是古利德这种号称是从来不会说谎的家伙也一样如此。姚麟抬着脑袋，暗暗想到。而对于姚麟来说，面对着同自己几乎别无二致的赤裸身躯没有任何不适、甚至隐隐从心底泛起兴奋，大抵也算不上是什么正常反应。但就连古利德都坦然应允了他的行为，自己又有什么不肯接受的呢？这也是他的——他们的欲望之一啊。

姚麟抿了抿嘴巴，把视线从那张熟悉又陌生的脸上挪下去，他又凑近了点，扣住大腿根处的肉稍稍往外掰开些。古利德毫不客气地顺势将一侧的腿搭在了他肩膀上，俯视着对方等待着他下面的举动。姚麟低下头，没怎么犹豫地直接将对方还软趴趴的、属于人类的生殖器含进了口腔里，听见从上方传来了一声舒服的叹息声。柔软的舌尖滑动着柱体，顶端也被轻轻吸吮着，尽管姚麟的嘴巴在这种时候算不上厉害，但对付古利德来说还是足够了。而姚麟也清楚他自己并没有用嘴巴为人服务这种经验，逞强也只会弄得双方都不舒服，便等古利德稍有了精神就松开了嘴巴，改用手去抚慰。

突然被迫从那种温热湿润的地方离开，古利德难免皱起了眉毛，如果不是姚麟的侍弄熟练得几乎比刚才还要舒服，古利德恐怕会直接考虑要不要强硬地将东西再塞回姚麟的嘴巴里。他忽然注意到姚麟手里还拿着一盒什么别的东西，只不过方才那玉器过于引人注目，才让他忽略了对方手里还有个外表朴素的盒子。而现在，姚麟已经打开了盖子，从里面掏挖了些膏体出来。以往是否有过经历暂且不提，上一代古利德的记忆早就随着回收被抹消，只剩下那些真正渴望的碎片冲破了枷锁，隐约间回归到了这一代的内心，除此之外的记忆则什么都没有留下。不管怎么说，从这一次诞生以来，古利德在性这方面仍然是白纸一张，但他还是同刚才猜出了玉器的用途一样，多少从本能上就能联想到它要发挥的作用。

“哈……原来男人还能这么做？你们人类在这方面倒是研究得够多的。”

古利德半是嘲弄似的笑道，声音里却没什么嫌恶的意味，姚麟什么也没说，只是将沾了软膏的手指缓慢探了进去，在察觉到对方明显的身体一僵、又马上若无其事地放松下来时，他脸上的笑意更深了一点，不紧不慢地继续往深处开扩着。

姚麟的手法算得上娴熟，至少古利德没有在这种异物感下不耐烦地直接叫嚷着让他滚开，唯一需要顾虑的是那玉器的大小，倘若姚麟能早点知道今日会发生的事情，至少能提前花点时间寻个更适合的来供他使用，以免落得个惨痛的下场。但好在姚麟对自己的身体早已经在不知多少的自渎中了如指掌，他动了动手指，轻车熟路地用指腹去触碰某一处。

效果显著，古利德在那瞬间弓弯了腰，呻吟声没有阻拦地传进姚麟的耳朵里，于是姚麟继续去轻轻戳刺那一点，感受着这具身体逐渐变得柔软。

“这是……哈啊……什么？”

古利德在对方的触碰下连说话声都断断续续了起来，喘息着去看自己身下那处被侵入的位置，像是在惊异于他所不知道的人体构造。酥麻的快感随着姚麟的动作缓慢侵蚀着他，甚至比前面所带来的还要强烈些。身体的力气失了大半，古利德的手臂搭着椅子，整个人几乎窝在了略显逼仄的空间里，只剩搭在姚麟肩膀上的腿动了动，用脚踝撞了撞对方后背，不知道是阻拦还是催促。

姚麟却是明白了他的意图，手指此刻已经能够顺畅地进出穴肉，似乎像是准备周全了。姚麟仍不放心似的，抽出手指后又往那玉器的周身涂了些软膏，这才将顶端抵住穴口，一点点推送进去。

“啊……哈、哈唔……”

前面的抚慰仍然在继续，和后方的折磨成了鲜明的对比，喘息声却渐渐变了味道，习惯了玉器后的快感比手指还叫人难耐，强欲的化身并不打算抑制自己对这种快乐的赞美，毫不遮掩的呻吟声越发高昂起来，结果被姚麟凑过去亲吻住而堵了个严实。

“喂……就算舒服也不能这么大声啊，被人听去了可就麻烦了。这里好歹也是我的房间诶……”

姚麟在亲吻的缝隙间小声抱怨着，下一秒又被捉了舌尖，把他自己的声音也给吞咽了回去。碍于亲吻，他没法一边侍弄古利德的阴茎又一边照顾对方的后穴，只好舍弃了前面，专心用玉器玩弄着人造人的身体。古利德对此难得没抱怨什么，一副享受的模样与他接着吻，只有难耐的鼻音偶尔从中漏了出来。他为此眯起了眼睛，和姚麟平时的样子相似了不少，让目睹了这一表情的姚麟情不自禁地去想，假设在他自慰的时候在他面前立上一面镜子，所映射出的画面是否就如同现在一般？

似乎是察觉到了姚麟的分心，古利德故意用尖锐的齿尖咬了一口他的嘴唇，痛得他往后缩了缩，手上的动作也缓了下来。古利德捋了把被汗水粘黏的刘海，冲他扬了扬下巴，气息明显还没有平稳，嗓音被情欲浸得变了调子。

“还不赖嘛，小鬼。”

“怎么样，还不错吧？”

姚麟仍然是那幅笑模样，古利德没再说话，视线又向下看去，落在对方胯间那一团，即使被松垮衣物盖着，也能看出来那里已经挺立多时。古利德动了动腿，终于降尊纡贵似的把那条腿从新国皇子的肩膀上挪了下去，他把双腿分得更开了点，在对方的注视下主动去摆弄还停留在里面的玉器。然而可惜的是他对此仍然完全不得要领，尝试戳弄了几下就发现远比不得姚麟弄得舒服。古利德索性直接把那玩意儿抽了出来，无师自通地用手指轻轻拨开穴口，向着对方再一次发出了邀请。

“就像你说的那么做吧，把你的——我们的欲望，都填满吧！”

人造人的思维果然难以用世俗的、或者说人类的眼光来看待，但姚麟却意外地觉得自己是能够理解的。或许是因为那些作为容器而与古利德一体同心的时日，亦或是从一开始，被古利德的贤者之石所接受，就已经注定了他们之间会诞生些奇异的联系。眼下这种情景，恐怕也称得上是这种联系而招致的局面之一。当姚麟真正将阴茎送进对方的体内时，那种奇妙的感受又一次席卷了他的意识。碍于自己的身份，姚麟并没有体验过这种与他人欢爱的经历，充其量也只是用那玉器和双手，一个人躲在房间里例行公事似的解决。现在他拥抱着这副身体，精神上却诡异地捕捉到了些自渎时才会有的感觉，身后空无一物，他却意外有了身体被填满的错觉。恍惚间又回到了意识陷入在对方灵魂里的那段时间，姚麟每每就端坐在那一片虚无中，从起初需要花全部的精力去抗拒人造人的吞噬再到和平共处，如同一段不为人所知的传奇经历。

时至今日，姚麟仍然记得那种感受，虽然无法用语言去描述那种灵魂交织在一起的感觉，但在今天，在他们的亲吻、在他们的肉体纠缠中，姚麟再一次有了那种感受。是因为对方现在的肉体仍然与自己有关吗？不是的。姚麟心里很清楚答案，那真相分明在于古利德的灵魂中。

不知道是谁主动亲吻了对方，他们又开始了接吻，尽管姚麟对自己身体的敏感点了如指掌，现在也无处施展，大脑里只剩下了本能的交配，除此之外便是接吻，以及拥抱。对方的身体同样是温热的，已经浮出了一层细汗，姚麟并不介意，反而将人搂抱得更紧，而古利德也难得没有嫌弃他带过来的更多的热气，反而将手搭在了姚麟的身体两侧，像是在回应他的拥抱。

他们最后是一同射了精的，毫不意外。姚麟其实有想在那之前将阴茎从人体内退出来，却被察觉了他意图的古利德断然拒绝，甚至用双腿勾住了姚麟的腰背阻止他离开。

“不填满我的话可不行啊，小鬼，你是这么说过的吧？”

“我好像没说过这种话啊……”

姚麟没什么说服力地反驳了句，倒是也打消了念头，直直抵着最深处留下了体液。那两张长相相同、给人的感觉却大相径庭的脸，此刻终于在欲望的浸染下露出了同样的表情。古利德的精液洒在了他的小腹上，顺着皮肤淌下来，描绘出一副色情的图案来。他们睁开眼睛注视着彼此，身体仍然贴合在一起。

虽然在那之后姚麟就带古利德一同去清洗了身体，美其名曰作为新国未来的皇帝万不可因享乐而误了事，不过依姚麟来看，若不是对于人类身体来说初经情事耗了太多体力，古利德恐怕会在结束后直接把他压到桌面上如法炮制，折腾到两人第二天都没力气起床才算是个意犹未尽。姚麟翻个身，默默把后背留给了坐在他旁边正盯着他看的古利德，那股视线落在背上倒不足以给姚麟这种人带来困扰，于是他心安理得地闭上眼睛，一副准备就这么入睡的样子。

不多时，随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，他听见了身旁一道不属于他的呼吸声。

END.


End file.
